Project Summary inXsol proposes to design and demonstrate a web-based, multiplayer small group simulation to support instructor led HazMat worker health and safety training. This product is called HazReady. The use of distributed, low-cost simulation will allow individuals to attain a level of experience in the probable roles at typical incidents and work sites and to receive the necessary repetition in possible roles for learning and expertise development. Simulations can lead to better out of the box performance and learning at a real situation (on-job training) or live training exercises. Until recently, simulations were out of reach for small training organizations serving the worker health and safety clients over a broad geographic area because of cost and technical infrastructure necessary. inXsol's HAZworker approach will increase access for the worker population and better position training organizations to serve their clients with relevant simulation training supporting HAZWOPER and ongoing refresher training. inXsol's Phase II HazReady proposal will operationalize the vision of HazReady - a flexible tool allowing authorable scenarios, exercises and lessons that that can be shared among HazReady's commercial clients. The Phase II project will increase access to technology-based training for the worker population and better position training organizations to serve their clients with relevant simulation training supporting HAZWOPER, ongoing refresher training, and customized training.